I'll Cover You
by Spiritwind of FireClan
Summary: Songfics, mostly about couples. There are some spoilers for the new books, so be careful before you read! They're fitting songs intertwined with not only romance, but also friendship. No flames, please!
1. At the Beginning

**In all of these, I might have changed some of the words. Anyway, this is a songfic about Graystripe/paw and Fireheart/paw/star.**

_At the Beginning_

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Graypaw leaps out from behind a bush and tackles Rusty, who was wandering around aimlessly.

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

"Hi, I'm Graypaw," he said, letting go of the startled kittipet. "Who're you?"

"Rusty."

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

Graystripe and Fireheart sit vigil in the ThunderClan camp, looking up at the stars, side by side.

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Graystripe and Fireheart help WindClan across the thunderpath and back to their territory. Fireheart turned to run back for a kit, and a monster was approaching.

"Fireheart, look out!" Graystripe yowled, but he managed to get back safely.

"I'm fine, it's okay."

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Graystripe looks sadly up at Fireheart next to the river by Silverstream, the she-cat dying.

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

Graystripe runs after Fireheart playfully through the forest.

I'll be there when the storm is through

The toms stand together on the slope going down to Fourtrees.

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Fireheart, newly Firestar, comes over to Graystripe, sadly collapsing beside him.

"Bluestar is dead."

Never dreaming how our dreams could come true

"The new deputy," Firestar yowled, "is Graystripe."

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

"I have to go to RiverClan, where my kits are," Graystripe mewed.

Fireheart watched sadly as his best friend disappeared into the reeds on the other side of the river with Mistyfoot, thinking he would never see him again.

At the beginning with you

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

Graypaw grabs Firepaw away from the thunderpath he had been inspecting, just as a monster charged past. They stood panting together, shaking slightly.

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Firestar and Graystripe stand vigil for Bluestar, their noses pressed into her fur.

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

Firestar and Graystripe charged into the twoleg area, where they were keeping Clan cats hostage. They jumped up at one of the twolegs, battling side by side.

And life is a road and I want to going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

A twoleg snatched Graystripe by the scruff, tossing him into the belly of the monster.

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

Firestar tried to run after him, tried to attack the twoleg and save him.

"Graystripe, no!"

But he was blocked by another twoleg and was forced to flee.

With you

The last thing he saw before turning tail was his best friend's terrified face in the belly of the monster, being taken away forever.

**Just to let you know, I am not a believer that Graystripe will not come back. I will _never_ give up hope.**


	2. The Luckiest

**This one is pretty depressing. It's about Graystripe and Silverstream, who are the best ship ever! Enjoy, if you can...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

The Luckiest by Ben Folds

_I don't get many things right the first time,_

_In fact, I am told that a lot._

Silverstream lifted Graystripe out of the river.

"You mousebrain! what do you think you were doing?"

"Drowning?"

A flicker of amusement crossed the she-cat's face. "Couldn't you do that in your own territory?"

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here._

"Well, then you wouldn't be there to save me."

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

"What's your name? Mine's Graystripe."

"Silverstream," she called over her shoulder, then disappeared into the reeds.

_Now I see it everyday,_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

Fireheart couldn't help but notice that Graystripe looked back over his shoulder more than once.

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on a street where you lived?_

Graystripe made his excuses to Fireheart, then bounded off into the trees toward RiverClan territory. He _had_ to see her again!

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike._

_Would I know?_

"Silverstream!"

"What are you doing here?" the she-cat scolded, her pretty eyes wide.

"I couldn't stand not to see you at least one more time."

_And in a white sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize._

"I missed you, too."

"I love you, Silverstream."

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you._

"I love you, too."

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day passed away in his sleep._

Fireheart stepped between Graystripe and the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"You have to stop seeing that RiverClan warrior!"

"I can't!"

"And why's that?"

Graystripe lowered his yellow eyes, unable to look at his friend. "I love her."

_And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away._

"I'm pregnant. With your kits."

"What?" The gray warrior stared at his mate, then shook his head. "We'll get through this." He nuzzled Silverstream, licking her face. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Graystripe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong._

"I'm going to die," rasped Silverstream.

"No, you're not! Don't talk like that, save your breath!"

"Cinderpaw, stop trying to save me. I'm gone."

The apprentice lowered her head, as if agreeing with the queen.

"I can't lose you, Silverstream! I love you so much."

"I love you too, but now our kits need you. Promise me you'll look after them."

"Of course!" Graystripe buried his face in his dying lover's silver fur. "I'll give them as much love as I will always give you."

"I'll never forget you, Graystripe. Not in a thousand seasons."

_That I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest._

**Ug! sooo depressing! Silverstream was one of my favorite characters, along with Spottedleaf, and i'm a major GraystripexSilverstream shipper. If I could have two characters back, it would be her and Spottedleaf. R&R please! –Spiritwind**


	3. Family

**Sorry it took so long to get the next son fic thing out. This song is called Family and is sung by Dar Williams. This story is about all the people who've died. My sister loves it and sings it while playing guitar, which inspired me to write this fic! I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

_Can you fix this? It's a broken heart._

Yellowfang coughed painfully in her den as Fireheart struggled to comfort her.

"Save your breath."

"No, I have to tell you. I killed Brokentail."

"I know. It's okay now."_  
_

_It was fine, but it just fell apart._

"Mistyfoot, Stonefur," Bluestar rasped by the gorge. The cats leaned over to her the dying leader better. "I'm your mother."

"No! You lie."

"I'm not lying. I had to give you up."

_  
It was mine, but now I give it to you,_

"I'll tell Sorreltail," Rainwhisker murmured. "Sootfur was our brother."

_  
Cause you can fix it, you know what to do.  
_

Brakenfur tried to comfort Sorreltail, who was so shocked at her brother's death she could barely breathe.

_I have to be strong for her_, he thought to himself as he stepped over Cinderpelt's body, trying his best not to break down. _I'll mourn for you, Cinderpelt_.

_Let your love cover me,  
Like a pair of angel wings,  
You are my family,  
You are my family.  
_

_We stood outside in the summer rain,_

"Cinderpaw, stop," Silverstream rasped. "There's nothing more you can do for me."

The gray apprentice stepped back with her head bowed, knowing the queen was right.

_  
Different people with a common pain._

Graystripe looked bleary eyed up at Fireheart, who could barely hold back his tears for his grieving friend.

_  
A simple box in that hard red clay,_

When Fireheart saw Spottedleaf's dead body in the center of the ThunderClan camp, he was so filled with rage that he threw himself to the ground, clawing the earth.

"I'll kill whoever's responsible for her death!"

A single tear escaped his green eyes.

_  
Where we left him to always remain.  
_

"She walks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting now," Stoneteller mewed. Stormfur brushed his flank against Crowpaw's as they stood beside Feathertail's grave.

"I know she'll like it here, by the waterfall. She'll never forget us. I know she loved you very much."

_Let your love cover me,  
Like a pair of angel wings,  
You are my family,  
You are my family.  
_

_The child who played with the moon and stars,_

Fireheart stopped dead when he saw what lay at the end of the dead rabbit trail.

"Brindleface!" yowled Cloudpaw in misery, and he ran over to bury his face in his adopdive mother's fur. He looked back up at his mentor. "She's dead."

_  
Waves a snatch of hay in a common barn,_

Shrewpaw lay dead at the foot of sunningrocks. Ferncloud and Squirrelpaw crouched by his side.

"Why does StarClan hate me so!" the queen wailed.

"They don't hate you," Squirrelpaw tried to comfort her, though she had a sick feeling in her stomach that the Clan had been abandoned.

_  
In the lonely house of Adam's fall_

"Lionheart!" Graypaw raced over to his dead mentor, burying his face in his dusty fur.

Bluestar looked on with unimaginable grief darkening her features, and she looked suddenly weary.

"What will I do without you?" she murmured as she shared tongues with her fallen deputy for the last time. "You and Redtail were taken too soon."

_  
Lies a child, it's just a child that's all,_

"You know Graystripe was meant to be deputy," Whitestorm whispered as he lay, dying, in a growing pool of his own blood."

"I'm sorry," Fireheart muttered, partly to himself. He should have known not to pick Whitestorm to be deputy, when he was one of the most senior warriors, ready to join the elders already.

_crying  
_

_Let your love cover me,  
Like a pair of angel wings,  
You are my family,  
You are my family._


	4. Without You

**I know, I know, I haven't updated my other stories, but this is the only think I've had time to do and finish completely. Other chapters for the other stories are in progress. Anyway, This is the song "Without You" from Rent set with the couple (WARNING: NEW PROPHECY SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL OF THEM, DON'T READ THIS SONGFIC) Leafpool and Crowfeather. It's so depressing! ******** You should listen to the song on youtube or something and think about the couple, and it's really pretty and sad.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
_

Leafpool was relieved when she saw Crowfeather was okay after the battle with the badgers. She longed so much to run over to him and bury her face in his neck, but she knew, though she hated to, that what they had could never be.

_  
Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Crowfeather tried his best to show no emotion for Leafpool, despite his racing heart at the sight of her. He was so happy she had not been hurt, and he had to chew on his lip and dig his claws into the ground to stop himself from calling out to her and nuzzling her close to him. It was all he wanted to do in the world, but he couldn't lead her on. It would mean more heartbreak for both of them.__

The world revives, colors renew,  
but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

Without you.

_  
Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

Leafpool was hurt for a moment. Why wasn't Crowfeather running to her and making sure she was okay? Did he not feel anything anymore?__

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

Then again, she wasn't running to him either.__

The mind churns!

The mind churns!

What would he do? He needed her so badly!__

The heart yearns!

The heart yearns!

She didn't know how she could live without him.__

The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone.  


He was her everything, her whole world,__

Cause I die, without you.

Her StarClan.

_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows_

But she couldn't do anything. Her path was to be a medicine cat, and to do that, she couldn't have Crowfeather.__

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

Despite his aching heart and the hurt at the path Leafpool had chosen, Crowfeather knew he would always love her.__

The Stars Gleam

_The Poets Dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You_

And she would always love him, no matter what the consequences.__

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smile  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowd Roars  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

The World Revives

Colors Renew

But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

Without You

"Spottedleaf," she murmured,__

Without You  


"Feathertail,

_  
Without You_

"How could you leave me like this? Tell me—what must I do?"__

Without You

"I'm sorry. I'll never love again."


End file.
